Vaympyre
by Starlite
Summary: Alt. Reality about Endymion and Serenity---can you tell what they are by the title? ^^
1. Chapter One

Vaympyre  
Chapter One  
by: Lazuli  
lazulidreamer@yahoo.com  
  
Today there are many misconceptions of my kind. All call us unholy  
killers. That we take others lives to feed our obsession with life after death. That  
we kill without mercy and strive to increase our 'satanic numbers.' I will tell you   
a different tale. Of how our race truly is, and what we do to survive. I will tell you  
of my life... as a vampire.  
  
I was born with the name Serenity, and that was the only part  
of my past that I chose to keep. My last name I changed throughout the  
centuries, as to not arouse any questions. I was of a solitary nature growing  
up in my village, and did not converse much with many of the other girls  
or boys my age. Our family was much outcasted anyways, for our beliefs.  
This was the time when pagan beliefs were slowly vanishing, and the  
Christian releigion was becoming dominant. Our family was one of the  
few that did not convert in our village, but those who had, left, once the  
Christians made life harsh for us. I was content in my life, though, until the  
year I was nineteen.  
  
"Serenity! Are you feeling ill, daughter?" My mother felt my  
forehead, and she frowned. "I wish you to stay at home. You feel warm."  
I shrugged off her hand. I did not want her worrying about me.   
'Tis a cold, mother. I shall be fine. Do not worry about me!" I   
walked off quickly, but I was soon to regret it. I was not aware of the   
fever that was circling our town, nor of the rumors connecting our  
family to it. I was ignorant of it, but that was not to stay that way for  
long. I fell ill from the fever, and was soon sucked into the same struggle  
for life as many of the children were in my home.  
I was only dimly aware of time passing, of my mother leaning  
over me, praying to our gods for help. She knew that there was little   
hope for us, or for many of our townsfolk. The sickness was a deadly  
one, that no one could find a cure for. It swept through us like wildfire,  
spreading as easy as a touch upon the hand. To catch it surely meant  
death. I knew nothing of the other deaths, though, only struggling for  
my own life. I had visions alot, and perhaps that was why I thought that  
he was only a fever-dream at first.   
He was tall, with dark hair and eyes, and he came close to me.  
Close enough to touch... I reached out to him, not aware of what I was   
doing, only trying to reach something solid. I encountered a strong hand,  
and I tried to pull away. I did not want to infect this man as well. As I had  
mentioned before, even a single touch could spread the sickness. He  
did not pull away though, but smoothed his hand upon my forehead, and  
then smiled at me. That was the first time I encountered him, and the last  
for quite some time.   
  
I awoke the next morning, feeling as if I had never been ill. I  
saw my mother beside my bedside, exhaustion lining every feature,   
and incased in protective circle. She had candles lined all around, and  
I smiled. The healing she must have performed worked, but it had   
taken it's toll on her as well. I leaned up and touched my mother  
gently, not fearing the deadly potency of the fever any longer. I knew that  
it was gone from my body forever, and that a type of immunity had   
taken place. How I knew that at that time, I do not know, nor could  
I ever tell you now. I just trusted in my instincts.  
"Serenity! You are well again! I do not believe this!" Her face  
was haggard, and relief slowly spread through her features.   
"How fare the others, Mother?" I asked. I knew I could not  
be the only one ill. Her face grew serious. "All the others who had taken  
ill died, Serenity. You are the only one who survived the fever."   
I was in shock. I found out later that half of our town's   
population had been demolished by it. It was no wonder that my   
mother was attacked some weeks later... after the funerals and  
the crying and grief had been over. The anger and suspicion set in,  
and set in deep. My mother was confronted at the market, though  
she could not defend herself, could not raise any words that would  
erase the sadness and heartache of a grieving parent. All was lost  
to us at that point. My mother saw the end coming, but was not  
prepared for what the fates had in store for us.  
  
"Mother! Mother!" I was terrified. I could hear the angry shouts,  
and the 'rough music' that was being played, and that scared me. What  
scared me more, though, and downright froze me to the spot, was the  
sound and smell of thatch burning. Our roof....I looked up, and sure  
enough, there was a bright fire burning through our roof. A few flames  
licked at the corner of the house, and I knew it would not be long   
before we were surronded by flames. Even outside, there was no  
chance of escape, for our fellow townspeople were waiting..to kill  
us no doubt, if we even attempted to leave. We were dead either  
way.   
I wished that I could find my mother, but she was nowhere  
to be found. I hoped that we could die together... but that was not to  
be so. The fates had decided one path for me, and another for her.   
Just as I spotted her, I was ripped away from all that I knew, into a  
terrifying flight of the night. My home was burning before me, and I  
heard my mother's screams for me, and for her life. Those stayed   
with me forever.  
  
After my shock wore off, and my home was just ashes...  
and my mother too, I was sure, I turned to my savior. I gasped,  
for it was the same man who had saved me from my fever. I   
trembled in fear. Who was this man? Why had he done this to   
me, and what was he to have that type of power? I knew that  
the gods had it, but why would he save me, and let so many  
others die, when it would just rebound back on us, and bring  
us down? Why save me again, and why leave my mother  
screaming in agony? I asked so much of him.  
He smiled then, a smile that sent a shiver of fear  
down my spine. Not because it was evil. It was far from that.  
It spoke of something ancient...something far before my time  
and something that could last far after. It held promise, and   
it held nothing at all. I never knew a smile could do that. I already  
knew that the man before me was not human...but what he was  
almost scared me.  
He spoke, and his voice was velvet...dangerous. His   
words still live within me to this very day, and he still repeats them   
to me every so often, to remind me.  
"I mark you as mine. I have chosen you. You could stay  
with me, if you wish. Or, if you desire, you can be thrown back to  
that pack of wolves you call friends. Which do you choose?"  
I was soundless with surprise, but then I did something  
that he admits shocks him still, to this day. I turned around, away  
from the village, away from him as well.   
"I choose neither path, sir. Good night." I left him standing  
there, alone, watching my departure.  
  
There, minna! A new fic! I know that Mehg has a vampire fic out   
already, but this was going through my mind, and I NEEDED to   
write it!! This is only the first chapter. Please, feedback!!  
  
Laz 


	2. Chapter Two

Kon'wa! Here is the next chapter of "Vaympyre." I hope that you are  
enjoying this, and no one is offended. ^^ I do want to have you like this. Please  
note that though I am using the SM names, I make no statements about owning  
Sailor Moon. That is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Vaympyre  
Chapter Two  
lazulidreamer@yahoo.com  
  
I walked away from my old life. I did not know what was to befall  
me on the path ahead, nor did I care what was to happen to me. I just went  
my way, and prayed to my gods that I would not be taken in again by that   
man, that I would not be waylaid or deceived by him anymore. I did not know  
what could happen to me on the road, either, or in the next village. Surely the  
tales of the plague would spread... and my name would spread as well. I   
wished that there was a safe way that I could escape them.   
"There is." I turned around at the voice, but no one was there.   
I checked all around me, then had the sense to look up. There, perched in  
the tree in front of me, looking all the world like he had been waiting there  
for hours, was that young man...  
"What did you say?" I asked. He jumped down, as easily as if he   
was half a foot above the ground, instead of several feet. He stepped close to  
me, and I closed my eyes at him being so close to me. It wasn't an   
unpleasant feeling, and perhaps that was why it disturbed me the most.  
What magic could this man work that could throw all my senses out the  
window, and my reasoning along with it?  
"I said, Serenity....there is. I do not promise thy revenge..." Here he  
paused, and smiled again. "I promise you your safety. A way to escape. I   
can offer you eternal escape."  
I froze. For a moment I thought he was stating, in a kind manner,   
that he was going to kill me, end my life. I did not want that. I wanted to live   
still. But opening my eyes and looking deeper into his, I saw that he promised  
much more than death, if I would only take it. There was a mystery in those  
midnight blue eyes... and a soul there that cried out for... something. That  
bit of humanity in his eyes convinced me that he was not a monster, that  
there was something in him that made me trust him. I put my hand in his,  
and walked closer to him.   
His eyes darkened at my acceptance of my fate. His smiled  
deepened, and with a gentle touch, he brought my chin up, so that I   
was facing his eyes directly. I saw the surprise in them when I didn't   
flich away from the despair.. the black pit.. and the truth about what he  
was.   
I didn't recoil though. I just stared in fascination. I heard tales  
about his kind. How they took life from the living to survive. I never  
gave credence to those tales, though. I believed that there was something  
more to the story... Something that was inside of them that still had a soul,  
and here was my proof.   
"Before anything else should occur, my beautiful Serenity, I   
would like to introduce myself to you. I am Endymion." He saw my   
surprise, and his lips curved into a knowing smile.  
"Ah, young one... then you have heard of the legend of Endymion,  
the peasant, and the goddess Serenity.. or Selene as some call her..."  
I nodded, and finished the story. "Of how she fell in love with   
him, her, a goddess, and loved him so much he was put into an   
eternal sleep so that he never grew old, and he gave her fifty sons."  
He titled his head to the side. "Correct. I did not think that  
mortals studied the Greek legends any longer." He observed me   
for a moment, then nodded thoughtfully. "But, as I have suspected  
before, you are no ordinary mortal. You still follow the old paths."  
I nodded. There was no denying it, and nor would I ever  
deny my heritage, my life.. my religion for a new one.   
"Then now that we know eachother... and you know what I   
am....then let us not taint what we have with vulgar statements of the  
obvious. Let us commence with what is willed to be done."  
His lips kissed my forehead gently, and he caressed my  
hair, as a lover would. I shivered at the sensation, letting him pull   
me in his seductive weave of magic. His lips traveled down, and  
they traveled over every inch of my face. I licked my lips, and I   
felt him hesitate, but his lips did not touch mine, instead they  
grazed my throat, and I hardly felt when his lips parted and his   
fangs plunged into my throat.  
My eyes opened at that point, and I stared into his. I  
saw regret... and some deeper emotion that I could not place  
at that time deep inside. His eyes searched mine, and then he   
turned his head. I closed mine as well, and let the world that I had  
known for nineteen years drift away from me.  
  
I came back to myself when I felt a feather light touch  
on my throat, above what should be the main pulse... but I could  
not feel my own blood.. my heart had ceased to beat. I struggled  
to open my eyes, to speak a word, but none could come out.  
Endymion kneeled at my side, though, with something warm   
trickling from his wrist to my lips. I hesitantly licked them, and  
was rewarded by a sweet taste like nothing I had ever known.   
It warmed me through, and I could feel, and hear the faintest  
stirrings of a heart trying to beat... powered by Endymion's...  
blood? I realized that's what it was, and I did not care in the  
least. I knew, though, as I drank his blood, and his blood   
alone, I was bound to him forever. He had marked me before,  
but now it was sealed. No escaping it. i closed my eyes and  
blocked off the thought, and lost myself in the total bliss of  
connecting myself to someone, to a new life and power...  
and safety. I knew, by the bound that now held me to   
Endymion, that he would protect me. As I would protect him,  
if the need ever rose to do so.   
  
I must have drifted off after the first initial taste of  
blood, and my new way of living. I awoke in a darkened room,  
with my head pillowed on someone's chest. It was Endymion.  
I had finally come out of my daze, and realized what I had   
done. I had become a vampire. No... it still did not bother me.  
I knew the choice I was making when I looked into his eyes. I  
wanted to make this choice. I also knew of the deeper ties to  
him. I leaned over him, and his eyes opened slowly to stare  
at me, before he sat up, and kissed me gently on the mouth,  
then walked away.  
He looked once over his shouler. "Come now,  
Serenity. We have much to teach you, and the speed to   
get away from this area. I do not wish any harm to befall you."  
Before we could go very far though, the sun started to rise...  
  
  
There is the end of that chapter! I know! A little short, but I give  
you lots of chapters! I hope you liked this one, and I would like feedback!   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Konban'wa! I am writing this at night, so hence the greeting. *smiles*  
I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter of my story. I am trying hard on this fic,   
and I'm really starting to enjoy it. Hidden Secret is on break right now.. ^_~  
  
Standard Disclaimer  
  
Vaympyre  
Chapter Three  
lazulidreamer@yahoo.com  
  
I panicked at seeing the sun. All the tales I heard of the sunrise  
told me of how vampires would turn to dust, die... I did not want that to   
happen to me yet. Endymion seemed unconcerned, and I wondered at   
what could make him act so easy about the whole manner. I gripped his  
arm in fear. I was very new to this, and I didn't want this to happen. I   
wanted to know his secret.  
"Endymion.. why are we not hiding from the sunrise? I thought  
we would die if touched by the sun."  
Endymion looked surprised for a few moments, then smiled.  
"Why would you fear the light that comes from the Sun Lord? Or the  
moonlight that comes from your Goddess? It is a Christian myth that we  
will turn to dust, for the holy light of God is unfit for us. If that was so, I   
would fear the moon much more."  
He grinned down at me, and I had to smile back. I would, too,  
fear the wrath of the Goddess if I was unfit in her eyes. I had chose my  
path, though, and I did not fear retribution from her, since I did not harm  
anybody.  
"I understand Endymion. I need not fear a cross or garlic either,   
as well?" He nodded, but his face turned serious. "I would fear a weapon  
that would strike your heart, though. That will kill even a mortal, and for   
us, it will kill us."  
I nodded, and moved my hand to his. I was still unsure about  
what was tied between us now, and what moved me to make my   
choice. I did not know if it was his spell that he wove over me, but there  
was no mistaking the link between us both. I felt it clearly. I also felt   
something else, and it burned in me, and I cried out, unwillingly, with the  
pain and need of it.  
My eyes closed, and I stilled on the road. I felt myself being  
lifted, then something pressed to my mouth. I smelled the blood before  
I tasted it, and as soon as I had begun to drink of it, the pain slowly drifted  
away, and I relaxed, looking into serious blue eyes.  
"It will be painful at first, I know, beloved. I can help you through  
the worst cravings. That is a true aspect of us. We do need blood to   
survive. But... we do it in a way that we will not harm others. I promise you,  
that they will feel no pain when we... feed..." He paused.   
"I no longer feel total guilt, but there is and will always be  
something there. Looking at you... your innocence... it opens me up  
again. I will show you."  
I licked the last of the blood off of my lips, and I stared up at  
Endymion, feeling the bond between us much stronger. I knew that  
every time I drank of his blood, it would grow even more. I yearned   
for it... I shook my head inside, not knowing these feelings... this urge,  
but it was like the bond had been forged long before my life on this  
Earth, and had just been awakened with a fierce hunger.  
"I want to know, Endymion. I want you to teach me." I leaned  
up slightly, and this time it was I who kissed him on the lips. I had only  
been kissed once before.. and that had been Endymion this morning. He  
was surprised at first, then closed his eyes, savoring the feel of my lips  
on his, as I was enjoying the feel of his on mine. It was an incredible   
sensation, one that I never wanted to go away.   
The kiss ended eventually. Not for lack of air.. for once in   
a span of a kiss, breathing was not an issue, but for the fact that I   
realized that we had stopped, when Endymion has insisted on   
leaving the current area. I glanced around my surrondings, and was  
shocked to realize that we were nestled together, quite comfortably,  
in a large tree, hidden by boughs of branches. I could hardly see the  
ground below, and there was no chance of anyone seeing us, should  
they look up.  
"Endymion... how did we get up here?" I wasn't panicked,  
just curious. His smile was seductive and mysterious, at the same time.  
He looked down at me.   
"That is one of the lessons you are to be taught, my dear. Now,  
shall we commence to more hospitable surrondings? I do love the forest,  
but I still fear your safety."  
I nodded and prepared to close my eyes again, but he shook  
his head. "No, love. Keep them open. You can see how I do this, and  
then you will learn the trick itself. It is but a trick, this traveling. Now, watch."  
I understood what he meant by the fact that I would pick it up  
later. The trees seemed to fly by us, and there was no real measure of  
time. I knew, in a sense, what he was doing. Bending time in a way. I   
relaxed against him, and let him take us to our destination.  
  
We arrived there after a couple of hours, by our own speed. I knew  
that we would about a month or more away from my old village, and I was  
content for the moment, for the danger could not follow us in such a   
quick amount of time. It would have caught up to me much sooner, if  
I had stayed on my own and my intended path. For the moment, I was  
safe, and was with someone that I trusted with all my heart and soul.  
We were in a larger village then the one I had left, and we walked  
quietly into the inn, located in the center of the village.   
I supposed that we looked like a normal set of people... there  
was nothing outlandish about us, and we looked like mortal human beings.  
Funny, how I adapted to that way of thinking so quickly, like second nature.  
I was no longer one of them, but set apart. It was one more fact staring  
me in the face, and I buried my face in Endymion's chest, trying to seek  
comfort from him. I believe he understood my sadness, and he just held   
me tight while we waited for the arrival of the innkeeper.  
The mistress of the inn arrived to the scene of what must of   
looked like to her of a young couple, newly married, seeking comfort  
from the newness of it all. It was, in a sense, true, but not in the way  
she thought it. I could almost sense the undercurrent of her thoughts,  
and I looked up at Endymion, confused. He smiled at me in that same  
manner of his, that let me know that my doubts, questions.. would be  
answered in due time. For now, we would take care of this matter.  
Endymion did not miss a beat, and went up to the desk,   
with myself by his side. "I would like a room for my wife and I, please.  
We are newlyweds, and...well.." He put on a very good show, allowing   
a slight blush to come to his cheeks, and I looked downward as well,   
although I did not have to feign my embarssment.  
The woman retrieved a key quickly, and led us to the room,   
explaining the rules of the inn, and then left us alone, a broad smile on  
her face. I turned to Endymion, and he didn't speak a word, instead   
traced a delicate hand along my cheeks, then lips. I trembled under   
his touch, just relishing the feel of his hand on my face, which seemed  
very sensitive at that point.   
"Serenity... now is to tell you why I had chosen you, and why  
I love thee."  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Kon'wa! Here is the fourth chapter to my story! I hope that you  
are enjoying this, and that you are aware the Sailor Moon does not belong  
to me, but the story is. Thank you.  
  
Vaympyre  
Chapter Four  
lazulidreamer@yahoo.com  
Rating--PG-13   
  
I stared at Endymion, my eyes wide and my slight frame  
trembling. He loved me? I knew of the bond between us two, between  
the one who was created, to the one who did the creating. Endymion,  
with his blood, did create who I was now. He changed my body, and  
the way I would forever live. That bond would never go away. No matter  
the way he kissed me, or held me... I never thought that he could love  
me. And after knowing me only a short time?  
He gazed at me, and smiled, seeming to know the inner  
turmoil. "Yes, Serenity. Why I do love you. You recall the legend of   
Selene and Endymion?" He asked. I nodded, not sure where this  
was going, exactly.   
"I was that Endymion in the legend. Selene was the goddess  
of the Moon, and held great power of life and death. She did not want  
me to grow old and die, she wanted me to always be by her side. She  
is the one who created me. The reason why the race created from my  
blood does not harm those we choose to feed from. They do not die,   
they do not rise as one of us unless we willed it to be so."  
I stared at him. "That explains how you came to be a vampire,  
Endymion, but what does that have to do with me? And why you love  
me?"  
He reached out his hand, and ran it through my hair. My white  
blond hair, that was so light, it seemed to be streaked with silver strands.  
"Serenity... Selene made me what I was.. but we could not  
be together forever. She was in danger of losing her essence. Part of  
her went to me, and then she chose to start on the Earth. She became  
a mortal, and born into a family that still upheld the traditions. She has  
returned to the heavens, but she said to me that one day we would meet  
again, when a young maiden was born that still walked the old path,   
still looked to the gods for help, and was created in her image. You,  
Serenity, are that girl. She knew that she and I would never find happiness  
together. I did not love her as fully as she did me, and her love changed  
over the years to a love that is reserved for parent and child, or friends.  
She gave me the clues that one day her "daughter" would appear for me,  
and that I would be able to find my destiny in her."  
I was almost in shock this time. I, created from the image of  
the goddess Selene? It seemed shocking, impossible. I could not throw  
away what Endymion said so easily, though. He may have been lying, but  
he already had me... why would he need to make up a story? I believed him.  
It was the only sensible thing for me to do.  
"Endymion... what do we do now? We can't stay here forever.  
We have to confront my past sooner of later."  
Endymion looked at me with shocked eyes. "You want to put  
yourself in danger?" He asked, surprise in his voice. "Why would you   
want to put yourself in danger when you can be safe with me? I want  
to protect you." The last statement was spoken in a whisper, and my  
heart went out to him.  
"I do no wish to go to them quite yet... I want to learn about  
what we can do... what the legends say.. and how I can use my powers..  
like you use yours. I understand the traveling, but what of others?"  
He smiled again, and then brought me into his arms.   
"I will teach you like this....."  
  
What we did I can not say in words. The best words I can  
think of is that we became one.. no.. not of bodies... we did not know  
eachother well enough for that. Our minds merged... all that he had done  
throughout the years, all that had been taught to him by Selene.... he gave  
to me as well. It was an experience that I never forgot, even to this day.  
  
The teaching took more out of me then the *expected*   
activity would be for two so bound as the innkeeper thought we were,  
but I still managed to make it down with Endymion for dinner. I was not  
sure if my body could take in the same foods as before... my new   
memories were telling me no... but how could we get away with it?   
Endymion took my hand, and I felt his voice whisper across  
my mind. How did he manage to do that? I thought my mind had been  
closed off. He himself had "locked" the doors from any invasions. I guessed  
that if he locked it, he had to key to unlocking it as well.  
"Relax... all will be fine, love. The trick is what you order, and  
how you order it."   
I did as I was told, and allowed myself to be led to the table.  
I could barely keep my eyes open as it was, and heard Endymion order  
for me.  
"My lady and I will have the roast, rare, please, and a mug of   
your best wine." Endymion's voice seemed almost dreamlike to me, and  
the innkeepers even more distant.  
"Are you sure the blood in the rare is fine for the lady? She looks  
a little pale, sickly."  
I almost panicked at this, but Endymion wasn't worried. "Serenity  
has a blood problem... she needs the extra to help her. She gets very faint  
without it."  
I felt the woman move away, and I awaited the return when she  
came with our meals. I knew that animal blood would be enough to help me  
somewhat, but it could not overcome the entire cravings. Sooner or later,  
Endymion would have to teach me how to hunt. I knew after that line was  
crossed, the last vestige of my humanity would be gone as well.  
I ate my meal in silence, trying to seem to eager for the rich  
taste of blood. The animal had been freshly killed... and the taste was so  
warm and alive to my senses... it seemed to awaken me once more. I  
was feeling... I mentally shook my head inside, unable to piece together  
what I felt at that moment. Surely... surely... there had to be a part of me  
that said no.. that it wasn't right.. I could hear no voice, though, just the   
echoing emptiness of what should be there, and wasn't.  
  
After the meal, we went back up to the room, where Endymion  
fixed me with a stern look. "As much as I would love to continue feeding  
you, Serenity, I myself would feel the effects very quickly... I need you to   
make your first hunt... to find your first prey.. take their lifeblood, but not  
their life. Do you think that we can do this tonight?"   
His blue eyes bore into me, utterly serious, utterly intent on   
my answer to his question. I swallowed before answering. It was as if  
Endymion had changed... now he was Master again... the head vampire...  
and I was just one of the ones that was under his control. If he wanted  
to, he could bend my mind to his will. To my surprise, he smiled at  
the moment the thought went through my mind.  
"No, Serenity... i could never do that. I don't have the amount  
of power that you have sleeping within you. I would never want to order  
you, either. I understand that you may be frightened, but you have to   
understand that this is vital to you. You need to learn this as soon as   
possible, to know how to survive. You already know the basics of the  
tricks to deceive people, to run, to hide... but you need to refine those  
skills, and you need to know how to feed, gain your life, so that you  
do not sicken and die. Just as a human can not live without food for   
a long amount of time, we can not live without our lifeforce as well."  
I nodded numbly. I understood, and I held my hand out to  
Endymion. He kissed my wrist gently, then pulled my face up to his, and  
kissed me gently, then released me. He pointed out the window, and I   
knew my first lesson in "catching my meal" would begin now.  
  
  
That's the end of that chapter!! I hope you liked, and FEEDBACK  
is always welcomed!!  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Konban'wa! 'Tis a story written at night, so hence the greeting. Here  
is the fifth part, with only this small disclaimer. I don't own SM. Thank you.   
Please take your seats and enjoy the show.  
  
  
Vaympyre  
Chapter Five  
By: Lazuli  
lazulidreamer@yahoo.com  
  
I was very nervous about this whole thing, although my inner senses  
were screaming at me to go... feed... to drink blood. I still couldn't hear the voice  
that told me no. I knew that it would never speak up, and so I followed Endymion  
out the window, to jump to the ground below. This was my first time... my time  
to let instinct control my body... to let the lessons that Endymion gave me take  
over... to let me gain my substance to the world, and for me to survive. No   
matter how worried I was, Endymion insisted that they would not be harmed.  
They would just sleep throughout the night, very deeply.   
I wasn't prepared for the child I came upon, though. We arrived   
in her bedroom, and I was struck by her innocence. Red hair framed her face,  
and it took that burning need inside of me to cross the floor to her bed. I titled  
her head gently to one side, exposing her neck. Endymion watched me across  
the room, and I could feel his gaze burning into me, watching me.  
I kept the spell on her, the spell that she would not feel any pain,  
nor wake up at anytime to see me, and jerk away in fright. I leaned my mouth  
gently down, and touched her neck. I could feel my fangs press to her neck,  
and then I broke the skin, and her blood rushed into my mouth. It was a   
different experience from drinking Mamoru's blood, or the animal's blood. It  
filled my mouth with life. Absolute life, and a flavor that I never thought would  
be there. I drank only enough that she would not be harmed, then I lay my  
hand gently on her throat, erasing the signature fang marks. It was a   
glamour, only. To hide the marks until they healed on their own. If she put her  
hand to her neck, she would feel the wounds.   
I stood up slowly, my eyes focusing on Endymion's. I was still needing  
blood. I did not want to drain the girl in front of me, but that left me with   
finding a new person. Endymion saw it in my eyes, but no sympathy was   
there, no offer to drink his blood. I went without words to the window, and  
made the journey again into the night.  
  
After we arrived back in our own room, both of our needs sated,   
I trembled. To know that I needed to do this, and that it would not harm none  
was one thing. That this was goddess given, the darker aspect of my goddess  
was another.. but it was still something that I wanted to pray about... explain  
in my own words about to my gods... I knew that they were always watching  
me.... but still... I was supposed to be in the Summerland, but instead my  
soul was attached to my body, by the means of the magic performed. I had  
to... to... do something. I lit a few tapers by the bed, and meditated.   
  
I can not say what transpired between I and the gods.. I just know  
that after I had relaxed enough, and let my mind open, I knew that what I   
was doing was something that was condoned... that I was not breaking any  
laws... I felt relieved after that.. and slept in Endymion's arms with a peaceful  
heart.  
  
The morning awoke me feel clear-headed, and for the first time,  
not hungry for the blood that kept me alive. Endymion leaned over me, and  
smiled, his hair falling across his face as he smiled.  
"That's because you fed well last night, love. You won't be wanting  
or needing blood for a small bit now. You can eat foods, but it won't help nor  
hinder you in anyway. You can act like a normal human being."  
I was somehow stung by the "normal" human being thing, but I  
let it pass. I knew what he meant. Laying a soft kiss on his lips, I rose out  
of bed, and got ready for the day. The first thing I was going to do was go  
out into the marketplace, acting as "normal" as possible. Also hoping to see  
if there was any news from my old hometown, and to make sure the people  
I fed on last night were doing as well as Endymion had promised me.  
  
Before I left the building, I smiled at Endymion. "As much as I  
love your company, beloved, I think it would be best if we spread out a  
bit, trying to find information."  
He nodded, seeing the sense behind my statement, and kissed  
me deeply before he left the room. I set the cap on my head, knowing that  
it would make me fit in more, and left the room after Endymion, taking a   
seperate path down the street then he did. The day had begun for us both.  
  
The first person I saw leaning over a stall was none other than  
the "child" I had fed off of first. I was surprised to see that she was not a   
child at all, but a young woman, about my age. She was so innocent looking  
in her sleep, that it threw me off. She still had that look in her eyes, despite  
what I did to her last night.   
She was laughing with the woman who owned the stall, and I   
was surprised. I thought that these people frowned on laughter... but children  
may have been pardoned... this may have not have been as strict as a  
town that I had come from. I observed her silently, willing myself to be  
unnoticed until I walked up to her.  
"So, Charity, what does thy mother want today?" The girl's name  
was Charity. It wasn't so strange a name. I was named for "Serene" like  
the emotions as far as anyone else was to think.   
"Mother wishes to have some fish for dinner tonight. I know you  
have caught a goodly amount, and I am prepared to bargain with you for  
it."  
There was bantering back and forth, and I felt homesick all of  
a sudden. I let go of the spell, and Charity must have caught notice of me.  
or the tears in my eyes. It was foolish.. but to see these people.. the way  
the talked and acted here.. it was not unlike the way my people acted. What  
Gods we worshipped was foolish and futile to fight over. My mother died  
for such a foolish thing.   
"Are you ill, stranger?" She asked, concern in her green eyes. I  
wiped away a tear and forced a smile.  
"Nay.... I am just thinking of my home. I miss it so." Her eyes  
widened. "Are you lost?" She asked. "I can have one of the men escort  
you back to your village..."  
I shook my head quickly. The last thing I wanted was to be taken  
back to where my mother died, and have the same fate forced upon myself  
and Endymion.  
"No, but thank you for your concern. I am newly married, and  
I am traveling towards the home of my husband." I allowed a faint blush  
to come to my cheeks, and looked towards the ground. This Charity  
smiled, and led me down the stalls, waving the the woman behind the  
counter.  
"I'll be back, Marie. I am just going to introduce our friend here  
to the town."   
"Take care, Charity."  
  
Charity turned to me. "You must think me a terrible person for  
not asking your name, nor introducing myself properly. I am Charity Smyth,  
daughter of the Blacksmith, Jonathan Smyth." Her eyes seemed to smile,  
at the small joke of the names.  
"I am Serenity. Serenity Waif." That was the first time I started  
making up last names for myself. I didn't want even at that time for my  
true last name to slip out.   
She smiled, and turned me towards the nearest stalls. "I know that  
we will be good friends, Serenity Waif. Good friends indeed."  
  
  
I know, not much of a cliffhanger, but I hope there were good  
enough elements in the story to make up for it! Feedback, please!!  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

Kon'wa! Laz has started chapter six! I can't get online, so I'm   
hoping to get those creative juices flowing! ^__^ Enjoy!  
  
BSSM does not belong to me. I am only the owner of  
this story.   
  
Vaympyre  
Chapter Six  
by: Lazuli  
lazulidreamer@yahoo.com  
  
I instantly liked this Charity. She was so different from my   
people, yet she was still so likeable. I was still naive about the world   
at the time, you see. I did not know how easy it could be to share beliefs  
different from eachother, yet still be friends. And there was a bond   
between us.. I felt it. It was not like the bond that held Endymion and I  
together... it was different. But it was still there, nevertheless. I decided  
to put it to the back of my mind until Endymion and I spoke later today.   
  
When I did arrive back at our rooms, the first thing I spoke of  
was of the bond. Endymion did not seem surprised by it, but instead   
brushed back a strand of my hair, smiling down at me.  
"It is nothing to be scared of, nothing to be concerned about.  
The only thing that I can say is that it is one of your talents. You can sense  
bonds of any nature. Bonds of friendship, love, hatred, servitude.. anything.  
It will be a tangilbe thing for you, something that you can manipulate."  
I turned my head to the side, the phrasing of his words catching  
me off guard. "Manipulate?" I asked softly. That didn't sound quite right to  
me.   
He nodded solemnly. "Yes. If you so choose, you can sever a   
bond, much like someone would break ties to a family or faith. You can  
actually snap the bond in your mental hands, severing all ties, and erasing  
the memories of you that went with it."  
I swallowed uneasily. It sounded horrible in some ways, but I   
knew that it could serve me well in the future when I needed to escape. For  
if there was ever a bond of servitude, or being trapped in any form, I could  
break that bond as well, and would be free.  
Endymion didn't let my thoughts trails on that for too long, for he  
drew me into his embrace, and I drank in his presence around me, and   
relaxed into sleep.  
  
When I opened my eyes again, the sun was beginning to set, and  
I realized that I slept a good portion of the day away. I looked up to see my   
love sleeping beside me, and I was struck by a deep feeling of tenderness.   
That this man and I were to be together forever. I brushed his hair gently out  
of his eyes, and just watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful... his haunting  
eyes shut now, so that it was as if nothing ever happened to him.. that he  
was still living his life that had started so very long ago.   
He opened his eyes sleepily, though, and my observence of him  
was cut short this time. He smiled up at me, and one hand reached up to  
tenderly trace the outline of my jaw. I closed my eyes and leaned into his   
hand, and when I opened them again, he was propped up aganist the pillows,  
and his eyes were serious.   
"Serenity, I have to speak to you of something very important... it  
involves your town..."  
He didn't have to say anymore, for I was anticipating this moment.   
I wondered what news he could have received in such a short time. How   
could anyone made it to this town when they themselves only arrived a few  
days ago? Endymion watched the emotions fly by her face, and he sighed,  
pulling her close to him again, lips aganist her hair.  
"It's not that, Serenity. This will be hard for me to say, and probably hard  
for you to accept. The epidemic that went through your village; that was not a   
planned thing. Nobody wants their loved ones to die. But the village had spent  
a long time planning the end of you and your mother; they made sure that you  
would be outcasted, so that when it came time to point the finger for something,  
the finger would point to your family. The thing is, Serenity it was your father  
who set the town upon you in the first place... and your father lives in this  
village now."  
I stared at him with shock. My father? The one who had left my   
mother so long ago? He was the one? I closed my eyes in denial, although  
I knew that Endymion was indeed telling the truth. I wasn't sure what to make  
of the news, though.   
"Yes, he is here now. You need to get rid of him. Before he knows  
that you are here, and finds out what you have become." His eyes fixed on  
mine intently, and I cowered from the heat in his gaze. He looked as if he  
could tear me apart, piece by piece. What happened to the more gentle  
Endymion that I knew?  
He suddenly grinned at me, and I saw the hunger in that gaze. "Only  
for you will the darker nature not show. Remember, Serenity... this life that  
you have chosen will not be all light. There will be periods of darkness that you  
never dreamed of. You must embrace that darker side of you before it   
engulfs you."  
I backed away slightly, scared at this new side of Endymion. He  
expected me to embrace an cold-hearted aspect of the world? I felt my  
eyes fill with tears,and looked up into Endymion's eyes, sure that he would  
comfort me as he did before. He did no such thing. He turned away and   
seemed to vanish from my sight.  
I closed my eyes and traced him, though. He could not hide  
from me so easily. I would not give him up just because of the truth he  
had told me. I let myself travel into the space between to where he was,  
and was met by totally different scenery, and an Endymion who was telling  
me to be quiet without any words or warning. I heeded him, though, and  
turned my eyes to the scene before me.   
It was dark here. There were people roaming around, but I   
saw one of our kind as well. He looked pale, haggard, as if he was the  
true embodiment of what vampires were painted to be.   
I looked up, asking what was wrong, trying to let my eyes,   
my mind ask the questions that my lips would not.   
"This is what happens when you don't feed. When you think   
that your life is a curse, where you deny yourself lifeblood. Where you   
cower in front of humans instead of them fearing you."  
"Fearing us?" Endymion nodded. "For some, we are the dark  
god, or goddess. We can end suffering to those who wish it. Those who  
seek to harm us would feel the wrath of our race. This one did not. She  
hates her life. Although I do not blame her. She came onto this path  
unwillingly. She was forced by our darker enemies."  
This was the first I heard of them. Who were they? I never  
got to answer the question, for the girl whom we had been observing was  
suddenly right next to us, quicker than lightning.   
"Who are you? Why do you trespass on my Master's land?"  
Her eyes were shining a bright green color, and they were fixed on us  
with intent. Intent to kill, or just to make us leave, I was not sure, but her  
fangs flashed, and I almost backed away from her, if it were not for  
Endymion's earlier words flashing through my mind. About the weak.   
I stood my ground, and glared at her, feeling a power rise around me.   
Indeed, I felt a wind arise from within me, and the stranger backed away  
slightly.  
"I mean no harm to you. My master will kill you, though, if she  
knows that you are here. Please leave. You are not of this realm, of this  
time. Go back to your own time, and wait for the day when you are ready  
to face her. I trust in you. Remember my name, though. It is Leda."  
I nodded, and my power transported Endymion and I back  
to the inn room, just in time to hear someone banging on the door.  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Vaympyre   
Chapter Seven  
by: Lazuli  
lazulidreamer@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
I looked around, my eyes darting around, seemingly unaware  
of any danger around me, posing as an innocent young girl, incapable of  
defending myself. I was just beginning to learn that that was far from the  
truth. That no matter how slow I seemed to myself, I would be incredibly   
fast to my attacker. I was trying to get my food tonight. I felt in in my bones  
again, the need to feed. I did not want to jump anyone though, but to punish  
those who dared to harm someone. Endymion had turned me loose, with  
his eyes fierce. His words echoed in my head still, as if the connection   
between us was active.  
"You must learn to be merciless in the face of your enemies. We  
can not have you cowering over anything you see, be afraid to attack with   
your full power and speed. You must not assume the good always conquers  
evil, Serenity. Please, for both of our sakes, remember that. I do not wish to  
lose you yet."  
So I waited for my prey to come. I thought of how I must resemble  
a spider waiting for the fly to drop into her web. We had much in common.   
We both drank blood to fufill our thrist, and we wrapped up victims in a   
binding so that they could not escape. I was to use that power tonight, so  
that it would build up for me, and become habit over the years. I fixed on   
a target a few yards away, and I blended further back into the shadows,  
waiting for my moment to come. As soon as he was in range of hearing,   
I ran to him, clinging onto his shoulders, letting my eyes focus on his, letting  
them fill with fear and doubt. Making sure a few false tears trickled down my  
cheeks.   
"Good sir! Thank goodness you are here! I was so frightened!"   
I pretended that I did not smell his quickening interest. his untruths ready  
to form on his tounge. That I did not feel his bond of hatred towards women.  
I bowed my head into his chest. I could break that bond too, as easily as I  
could end his life. His hand came up to rest on my head gently, and I   
tightened my grip on his shirt.  
"It will be fine, sweet lady. A delicate woman such as yourself   
should not be out so late at night unescorted. Come, I will take you to your  
dwelling. Are you new here? I am sure I have not seen you before. I would  
have remembered such a lovely woman."  
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He was playing it up very nicely.  
At least he did not try to rape me in the streets. That earned one point in his  
favor. Perhaps he would not die tonight.  
"I am new, sir. Will you escort me to the Galen Inn? I would be most  
happy that you returned my safe to the arms of my husband." I had hoped that  
his attitude would change then, but he seemed all the more eager. I sighed,  
and led him towards his destiny.  
  
Later, starting at the body on the bed, I felt some sort of pain that  
the man had to die, but he had chose the path himself. He chose his ways.  
It was the cycle of life. If he did not fare so well in this life, perhaps another   
time he would do better. He had chosen to try and rape a married woman.  
My eyes closed for a brief second as I recalled the look on his face when he  
saw that his intended prey had just become the predator. I looked more   
carefully at the body, and realized that the soul was still around, and it still  
held the connection to life, barely. He still held the bond of his hatred for   
woman. I stared at where the soul was, and smiled.   
"I have relieved you of the pain of this world, and you will be guided  
into the next. Yet you still cling to life? What is the answer for this? There   
must be something keeping you so boldy clinging to life when I have all but  
severed it completly."  
I eyed the bond of his hatred, and I held the thin cord in my hand.   
With hardly a thought, I snapped the cord in two, and the lifecord vanished  
as well. With the soul truly gone, I knelt by the body to start his rites into  
the next life. I knew that in the future I would not have the chance to always  
do this, but for a life that I had taken, I knew that my own soul would rest  
easier if I made peace with myself for this killing, and the ones that would   
surely lie ahead. Including my father.  
  
  
Endymion and I met up the next day, as he requested. I knew  
that he viewed my conquest, but I did not know his opinion of my method  
yet. There were several things that could have happened to me if he had  
been more of a sadistic man than he was. Any number of things could have  
gone wrong, but still, I was slowly learning the ways that I had to live by  
if I wanted to survive.   
Endymion knew of the Master that held the mysterious  
girl Leda under her control. She was a child-like creature, her looks bringing  
in more victims than my act would. She was dangerous. Very. Endymion  
had stated that there was no way that we would win a fight with her unless  
we started gaining our allies before they became too connected to her, too  
far under her spell. I was to set as many bonds to each one we met,   
a bond that was unbreakable by anyone but myself.   
We were taking care of unfinished businness first. I was the one  
who had feared that if the girl had gotten a hold of my father, there could   
be many more things she could hold above us. Not my father being a hostage.  
I was not dumb enough for that, but the ties of blood could set any number  
of spells aganist us. I could use the same ties of blood, though, to use it  
to our advantage. Never to kill by magic, and I was not going to kill him, but  
he would not bother us any longer.   
  
  
Pallas tilted her head to the side as she observed the quivering  
woman in front of her. Such a waste. Had humanity degraded so far since  
her time? The peasant woman weeped and prayed to her god. Pallas smiled.  
As if that would change her fate any. It would not win her any sympathy   
either. As if she deserved any.  
"You expect your cross will make me hiss and cry out in pain?  
That the holy light of your God will harm me? I am afraid I have to change  
your mind, child." She leaned foward to grab the chain, twirling it in her  
hand, choking off the woman's air supply.   
"Your kind is new here. I will not put up with these... insults from  
such a low race. I should just kill you now. That wouldn't be any fun, now  
would it? It would be over too quickly, for you are mortal." Pallas giggled  
suddenly, her laughter echoing badly off the walls, making the few prisoners  
in the room wince from the sound.  
"What if you were not mortal anymore? What if you became  
what you despised so much? How would you feel then? The torture could  
go on for eternity, now couldn't it?"   
The girl's eyes widened, and she tried to back away, her cries  
stuck in her throat. Palla smiled, and licked her lips.   
  
  
I watched Endymion carefully now. He only showed his gentle  
side to me, but he still did not show that often now. I wished that we could  
just stop, and be like we once were before. I told myself that if he got too  
cold, that I could just leave him. It would be as simple as that. He taught  
me the basics. He was teaching me to be more cautious, and to be more  
ruthless when it came to my victims. I didn't even see why I would have  
to involve myself with this Master.   
Endymion turned to me at the moment, and the look in his  
eyes froze me to the spot. It was type of desperation, hurt, and a   
deeper look. He smiled suddenly, and his words seemed to wrap around  
me.   
"Do you not remember the first day you joined with me, beloved?  
What I said to you? I mark you as mine. I have chosen you. You could stay  
with me, if you wish. Or, if you desire, you can be thrown back to  
that pack of wolves you call friends. Which do you choose?"  
I shivered, and I walked toward him willingly. I, out of all people,  
could not deny the bond that was between us. I put my hand in his, and  
his free hand reached up to cup my cheek tenderly. We were enclosed  
in darkness, and I leaned up to touch my lips gently to his, and his  
response matched mine. I sank into his embrace, leaning aganist him as  
we kissed over and over again. His kisses eased away from gentleness  
into tenderness and then deeper. As if he was telling me that he loved  
me... that he was sorry for his behavior earlier. I made no protest as I  
fell more into him, our minds joining more firmly than before, our bond   
and powers combining. I felt it in the back of my mind, but all distractions  
were shut out as I focused on him.   
  
Pallas leaned close to the now imobile Leda and smiled. "Oh,  
Leda... Leda.. wake up, dearie. You must answer to your Master." Leda  
stirred, whimpers coming from her throat. Pallas glared at her, then   
slapped her across the face, hard enough to almost make a dent in her  
face.  
"Wake up! I command you." She shouted, and Leda's eyes   
opened and focused on Pallas with growning horror, and to her own   
shame, growing hunger. She lowered her eyes, ashamed, and not   
wanting to see the satisfied look in Pallas's eyes. She wished more than  
anything that she was safe at home, before any of this ever happened   
to her. The child in front of her wavered, and her own home flickered   
into her vision. It was wrenched out of her sight, though, by a strong  
grip on her hair.  
"So, you think that you can escape me so easily? You who  
will shun magic in your thoughts use it so easily to escape me. That  
will never do. You belong to me now." Pallas smiled, and Leda knew  
that there was no more hope for her as the grin widened on her new  
Master's face.  
  
  
I lay in Endymion's arms, my mind now focusing on the  
bond between us. It had grown, and I wondered at the limits of it  
now. Endymion smiled at me.  
"Our powers have grown, and combined. You now can heal as   
I do, and I can now sense and create the power of bonds. Our thoughts  
our connected more than before. Nothing can break us apart." His gaze  
focused on me. "Not even if we were to lose our minds and wish to break  
it, we do not even have the power to break our bond."  
My eyes widened. He had picked all of that from me.. .it was  
not like that for us before. I lay my head down on his chest. "That will   
serve us well in the future, will it not?" I murmered to him.   
He nodded, his hand stroking my hair. "If we cannot not  
break the power of a bond, then nothing can seperate us. We can heal  
eachother at a thought, create any type of bond that we wish. Those  
are our greatest powers, beloved. The powers of Master vampires. It  
will be a great advantage to have when we fight Pallas."  
  
Pallas leaned in her throne, her feet not quite touching the floor.  
She absently thought of what was to be done with that new pet of hers.   
She didn't expect Leda to have a such a strong power. She could escape   
her at any time. The ability to travel through time. Pallas frowned. That  
could put her at a serious disadvantage one of these days. She would   
have to ensure that it did not happen. In the meantime, she continued  
shape the walls around her Universe, protecting it from the outside world,   
and trapping those who had been so foolish to make enemies of her   
and her own. Leda would not be able to escape to get help from here  
without a long period of time passing and alot of energy. Pallas smiled.  
She was looking foward to the day when she would those who would be  
so foolish to side with Leda. They would first on her list to die in the own  
private abyss of her world.  
  
  
What do you think, minna?? Please, I would love feedback for this story!  
I know it has taken a dark turn, but it is finally getting somwhere, and had  
an actual plotline now! *grins*  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

I don't own SM, but this IS my own creation, and nobody posts w/o my   
permission. *smiles* Thanks goes to Patch, for reading this for me before  
I posted it to the list.   
  
  
Vaympyre  
Chapter Eight  
Lazuli  
lazulidreamer@yahoo.com  
  
I looked over at Endymion, who seemed to be deep asleep. I loved  
him so much, I realized. That I would die without him. How life can change  
for you in such a short amount of time. It was mind-boggling. I wondered about  
what we were to do about my father. And the girl Leda. I hoped that she was  
going to be okay. I knew that she would be under Pallas's control by the time  
we got to her, but we would have a better chance of making friends with her if  
we went now. And my father? I shook my head silently. He did not really matter  
at the moment. I had more matters in my life to worry about than a father who  
had broken his word. I would kill him only for what he did to my mother. I was  
not able to forgive him for that.   
Endymion sensed my thoughts, for he stirred, and his blue eyes   
met mine. "Calm down, beloved. It will not be as bad as you think. You can  
kill him now if you like. Or you can drag it out." His eyes glimmered with a  
hunger that I felt, and I smiled. The thrill of the hunt.. the spice the fear would  
add to a meal... I opened my eyes. What was I thinking?  
Had I truly changed that much where I would *want* to think   
like this? I told myself that it was my father whom I was thinking about. The  
man that helped raise me when I was a child, who had said he loved my   
mother and I. My fists clenched suddenly, and my anger boiled up. The man  
who lied to us. Who said that he loved us, when he left us and then tried  
to kill us. He had succeded. That was evident. For my mother had died, and   
I would never die. He was undeserving of my pity. I would make sure he paid.  
"I want to go now." I snarled, and Endymion reached out to me,  
with both mind and body, to calm me down. "Beloved, it will be okay, I know  
where he is. Just calm down, or you may get caught before your revenge  
is exacted. Save your anger for him." WIth soothing words, I finally calmed  
down enough to kiss Endymion gently on the lips, and settled into his embrace.  
After awhile, my mind drifted slowly on the bond between father  
and daughter, and it caught a hold of the man on the other end. I knew where  
he was, and my anger tried to rise up anew. I did not let it, though, but smiled  
at Endymion.  
"I know where he is right now. I want to greet him, and the people  
who had hurt me so badly. Can we go now, Endymion?" I pleaded. He nodded,  
although he looked as if he wished that we could stay in our peaceful haven  
for a whole longer. It would not be long before we would not have this brief   
moments of calm. I took pity on him, and turned into his embrace once more,  
holding as tightly to him as he did to me.   
"We have time, Endymion. I do not want to leave you." WIth that,  
we sank into eachother once more, our power building again, our bond ever  
growing. I rested with him, as the time slowly went by. I knew that I could live  
an eternity if I so wished, but if I ever lost Endymion, I wanted some memory  
to hold onto before I ended my immortal sentence.  
  
Pallas looked at Leda, who seemed in desperate need of food. Food  
that she refused to eat, but still her body demanded that she have.   
"Oh, Leda... give up the fight. I have your meal waiting for you right  
here...." Pallas let her voice grow soft as she pointed to the young man in the  
cage that had once been engaged to Leda. Leda's eyes filled with tears. She  
couldn't do it, no matter how much her body demanded it. She loved Marcus  
with all her soul, and now she was told that he was going to be her meal? Her  
eyes met his in a silent apology. For getting him involved in this. He turned away  
from her though, making the sign of the cross aganist her, and Leda could not  
help backing away from him. She feared her punishment for becoming a   
creature of evil, but Marcus's rejection hurt her more.   
"So, what say you, Leda? Do you not feel that burning hunger? Do  
you not feel the anger that your beloved has rejected what you have become?  
Do you not want to punish him?"  
Leda shrieked in fury, ashamed that she had come to such a lowly  
creature, and lept at Pallas, who seemed prepared for her attack. With a   
casual gesture, she slammed Leda into the wall, who slid down the side of it,  
dazed. Her eyes met Marcus's once more, who never said a word to her  
after he had been taken here. Her mind drifted to the past, when she had  
been happy with him, and the room faded around her, Pallas's angry words  
already in the background.  
  
Leda struggled to get up, realizing that she had done it again. She  
had someone used a foreign talent, and transported herself to the past. Her  
mind refused to accept it, but at least she was free of Pallas for now. She  
knew that she would be drawn back by her master, but while she had the   
chance, she was going to explore her surrondings. She realized, by the  
look of things, that she was in her village the year that Marcus had declared  
his love to her.   
She recognized all the signs. There was a huge storm, and  
the roads were flooded everywhere. Her and Marcus had been trapped in  
the storage barn together, high enough up so that they wouldn't risk being  
washed away in the water that was rising steadily. Leda made her way  
slowly through the soggy roads, noticing that it didn't take nearly as much  
effort to traverse them as it would when she was... human... She walked  
through the waist high waters as if there was not more than a few puddles   
on the ground. She wondered if she was just a ghost a future time, or if  
she could actually been seen by everybody. She didn't think much of it,   
though, as she was finally before the solid building, one of the strongest  
in the village.  
She opened the door easily, and crept quietly in, her sharp eyes  
observing the couple in the top of the room, confessing their love to one  
eachother. Leda trembled. She would never have that. She had lost it  
forever. Her eyes fixed on the younger, happier, Leda in the room. If she  
ended everything now for her... she climbed slowly up the ladder, so quietly  
that she was not heard by the couple, and made her way to Leda. At the  
last moment, Marcus looked up, and Leda couldn't finish the act. She knew  
that her fate had led her in this direction. She smiled, though, and decided  
to save her future self more heartbreak in the future. She gestured towards  
Marcus, who slowly made his way toward her.   
The younger version of her looked up in fear, and recogntion.  
"Please.. don't hurt us.. please... I love him... we weren't doing anything wrong.  
Please.." Her voice trailed off as Leda put a gentle hand on her forehead, and  
the girl drifted off into sleep. Leda focused wholly on Marcus now, who had  
not yet woken up from his trance.  
"Marcus... always remember that I love you." She whispered,   
kissing him gently, then, without warning, she moved her mouth over to his  
neck, breaking the skin, and finally feeding. Her eyes closed in denial of how  
satisfying it finally felt to feed. She finally lay Marcus gently by Leda, knowing  
that she would never see her Marcus again, and he would never have a chance  
to ever shatter her heart.  
Leda sighed in relief, not noticing the small girl watching *her*. The  
child's mouth curved upward in a smile as she watched Leda fade away. She  
hopped up with ease to the platform where Marcus and the young Leda lay.  
So, the girl *did* become hers. And the male? He was barely alive, but he  
had already been bitten by someone that she made. She poked him in the  
ribs with one dainty foot, watching his eyes open groggily.   
"Hello. My name is Pallas. I see that the bad vampire hurt you. I   
can make it all better, you know." His eyes narrowed, but seeing that she  
was only a child, he shook it off. The lack of blood was making him sleepy  
again, and he fought to keep his eyes open.  
"There, there. She almost killed you. If I leave you here, you will  
die. Leaving your beloved Leda along. Wouldn't that be horrible?" She   
laughed at Marcus's discomfort.  
"Drink this, Marcus. It's a medicine that will make you feel better  
again. So you won't have to worry about that girl harming you again." She  
offered him a cupped hand, and he swallowed the contents, his eyes   
becoming glazed, then eager and more alert. He didn't say anything, but  
silently pleaded for more. Her laughter rang out.  
"Ah, Leda was not so eager. Can it be that you will embrace this  
darkness willingly when she rejected it so easily?" She offeered him her  
wrist, and he drank the blood there, until he was changed completly from   
his former self, becoming Pallas's creature. He looked down at the sleeping  
from of Leda, before Pallas led him away.  
"I promise you will see her again, Marcus. That is something  
that I give my word on."  
  
Leda shimmered into exsistance, time seeming to freeze as  
she overlapped on herself. She was starting to master her talent, and  
made it so that Pallas never knew that she had left. There was Marcus  
still in the cage... wait... Her mind started to run in circles. She thought  
she had killed Marcus! Why had nothing changed?   
Pallas smiled at the confused girl. Now things made sense.   
This was the time that Leda had vanished. So soon after coming into  
her hands. She looked at her pet, Marcus, in the cage. Leda was   
totally unknowing of the situation. It was going to be so sweet to see  
the reunion of the two lovers.  
  
  
I shivered as I looked down at the village I had so  
recently vacated. It had seemed like centuries now, but nothing had changed  
since I had escaped my mother's burning home. Observing the village,  
my eyes filled with tears as my eyes fell upon the spot that my home should  
have been in. Now it was just an empty lot of ground. No house had been  
built on it, and all traces of the old one had vanished as well. As if it had   
never been there at all. I watched all the villagers move about, and I  
knew it was time to go down to exact my revenge. I saw my father  
among the crowd, and my eyes narrowed. I would make him pay for  
what he brought upon my family. The rest of the village could be spared if  
his life was brought to attention of the goddess of death.   
  
*Laz smiles evily* What does Serenity have planned? *grins* Don't  
worry, minna. Violence will be at a absolute minimum. I don't go for  
outright torture. And this IS Serenity we are talking about. She will go back  
to more or less her happy self. ^__^  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

Vaympyre  
Chapter Nine  
by:Lazuli  
lazulidreamer@yahoo.com  
  
Leda's eyes were wide with fright as she met Marcus's.   
Somehow, there was something different about him. She seemed   
to sense an otherworthly energy about him. She suddenly found   
herself waist deep in water, water that had seemed to appear out   
of nowhere, water that was slowly rising.  
"So nice to see you again, beloved. I was wondering when   
we would meet again. I now know who tried to have me killed those   
years ago. It is a shame that we parted on such bad terms, is it not?"  
Leda backed away, the water already starting to evaporate.   
What had happpened? She closed her eyes and rememeberd waking   
up those years ago, with Marcus gone. She had assumed that he had   
left after the storm had abided, and that she would met him at his home   
as she always did. She thought.. her mind spun in wide circles. It was   
as if she was seeing two seperate images. Marcus and her sleeping   
side by side in the barn, awakened by shouts outside of it. Her waking   
up alone, feeling betrayed by Marcus. And now this. What had gone   
so terribly wrong?  
  
  
I smiled as I passed by the villagers, bidding them a   
good day. The looks of shock on their faces was almost worth not   
getting my revenge. I did not need to waste my time on these people.   
I had one person in mind. After that, I would concentrate on finding   
Leda, and preparing for my fight with Pallas.   
  
It did not take any time at all to meet up with him.  
  
His eyes widened when he saw his daughter standing before   
him, with the man who had threatened him beside her. They looked like   
avenging angels of light and dark. Serenity looked so foreign to him now.   
Her hair was still as long as it ever was, and her eyes as clear, but there   
was something dark lingering inside them that made him shiver. He could   
tell that she was angry... but he could barely discern it in her gaze. She no   
longer looked like his little girl anymore. Instead of the nice dresses that she   
wore when she was growing up, she was wearing a man's undershirt and   
trousers. She looked utterly comfortable in them, the outfit seeingly tailored   
for her alone. A belt looped around her waist, and a knife rested in a sheath.   
His eyes were drawn to that and he gulped nervously.  
A crowd formed around them, and he hoped that he would have  
help from these townspeople, and that his daughter, his flesh and blood  
would not be so heartless and cruel to kill him. He had misjudged her!   
She would never hurt her darling father.  
Looking at the man beside her, he wasn't so sure that he would  
be safe. This man had proved how dangerous he could be. He revealed  
his true nature to many people. The group of villagers could surely stop  
him before he tried anything rash, though, wouldn't they?  
Serenity smiled at him though, and he caught the flash of fangs  
in the sun, but no one else seemed to notice them. He was suddenly   
sweating nervously, all of his certainty of protection gone. Serenity reached  
out and touched his face gently, and her eyes held a threat that he could not  
turn away.   
"We will meet again, we not so many people are around. One day,  
I will get my revenge. I will always be watching, and may I help guide your   
soul towards the Dark, so that it may embrace you with open arms to a new  
path."  
With those parting words, she seemed to melt away into the sun,  
but the memory of her hand upon his face lingered. It was like the icy hand  
of death.  
  
I smiled as I leaned up aganist Endymion. That was almost too   
perfect. Promising... I knew that we had hard times ahead, but once we had   
the right allies on our side, then we would be able to defeat Pallas. I wondered   
when we would actually find Leda though. Was she even alive now? We lived  
in such times where she might not even exsist. The manner of her speaking,  
the way she was dressed. It spoke of a different era than the one I was used to.  
Endymion read my thoughts and pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head.  
Why we chose to get tangled up in Pallas, I do not know. Perhaps it was   
because of Leda. Perhaps it was because of the simple fact that Pallas existed.   
Maybe it was simple survival. Once Pallas knew that we were here, we could very   
easily be taken under her control, and killed by her if we so opposed her. I shivered   
at that thought, but did not dwell on it long. For to think of evil, and to give it a name,  
you gave it power of you. Pallas as an enemy would hold no weight in my mind  
until I was ready to give full attention to her.   
  
  
  
Pallas smiled as she watched the two old lovers meet once again. It was  
better than what she had forseen for the meeting. Her pet, her toy, Marcus, did  
not love his bewildered Leda anymore. In fact, it seemed that he wanted her quite  
dead.   
Leda wanted to leave again, even if it meant using that unholy power  
that was granted to her by drinking of blood. She closed her eyes. It had only   
brought her grief. Nothing but pain, and now, more torture upon her soul. The one  
that she loved was no longer in love with her. He looked quite content to be by  
Pallas's side, his eyes glinting at her with a hunger that she knew. The scent of  
blood, the look that a predator gets in his eyes when his prey is ready to be   
stalked. She backed away, knowing inside that she was doomed, that this was  
what he wanted. For him to see her fear. To smell it, and revel in it.   
She was finally backed into a corner, and Marcus was upon her, his  
fangs glinting in the soft lamplight. His fangs brushed her neck, and she flinched,  
remembering the experience all too well when Pallas had drank of her blood. How  
she actually enjoyed a part of it. She couldn't help wondering what the experience  
would feel like coming from Marcus. Opening her eyes, she stared into Marcus's  
changed ones. Ones that stated to her that he no longer cared. He brushed his  
lips across her neck, and then, without warning, kissed her fiercely.  
  
Endymion searched for the life energy of Leda, and I looked up at  
him anxiously, hoping that he would pick up some sort of sign that she was   
alive. Or at least in some status where we could find her. After a half hours  
time of intense concentration, he finally turned to me, and I read the   
answer clearly in his eyes.  
"I am sorry, beloved. She is nowhere to be found. My reach does  
not extend into the future, I'm afraid. She may be many years into the future  
before she even graces this earth. We will have many years to wait for her.  
It will be all right. We are not yet ready to take on Pallas, so do not worry about  
finding one of her pets."  
My eyes flared with anger. "Is that how you think of me? One of your  
pets, something that you made? I am sorry to tell you, Endymion, but I am   
not a pet! Do not ever refer to me in that way."  
I was about to talk further, when he grabbed me tight, pinning me to   
the bed.  
"Now listen here. You are never one of my pets. You are my one and  
only creation. You are my beloved, the one who's soul matches mine. Pallas  
has no such soul, she has closed it off from herself. That is why the ones that  
she creates are not special to her. They are only important to her because they  
are hers."  
I let Endymion kiss me at that point. There was really no more point  
in arguring. I lost myself in him once more, although no more power was shared.  
It was a simple bonding of the souls, and one act that we repeated many more  
times throughout the night.  
  
In one portion of the night, I decided that it was time to put the first  
stage of our plan in action. The one that would make my father pay form what  
he had done aganist my mother and I. I would never do anything so callous as  
make him into one of our kind, but I was thirsty tonight, and I was sure that my  
father could spare a little blood. I looked at Endymion, and he seemed to agree  
with me that a few of the people in this town could donate a few pints to us.   
They who had caused me so much trouble in the past, they would pay.   
I fairly flew into the window of the room where my father slept, my  
appearnce and nature hiding me in the shadows of the room, undetected. I   
saw that my father slept with a cross on, and there was one over the bed,  
along with a jar of wood ash. Did he think that these things would stop   
someone so bent on revenge as I was?   
I leaned up to where the jugular of the neck was bared, when my arm  
started to feel as if someone shoved a red hot poker in it. I whirled around to   
face my adversary, and I almost fainted in my own surprise when I saw who   
was standing there.  
  
Bwhahaha  
  
Feedback?  
  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

AN's at the end.. I don't own Sailor Moon. Would Naoko Takeuchi ever picture her  
creations as the undead?  
  
  
Vaympyre  
Chapter Ten  
by:Lazuli  
lazulidreamer@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe who was standing before me. How... my mind whirled in  
circles as I saw the spirit of my mother there. I knew that she had died during that  
fire, but I never thought that I would see her again after I left with Endymion. She  
was here now, though... standing before me.   
"M...Mother..." I could hardly form my words. I felt Endymion move   
closer to me, and his mind brushed aganist mine, offering comfort, offering  
support. My mother let go of my arm, and the pain vanished as if it had never  
been there. I should have known that nothing alive could have snuck up on me.  
I never would have guessed that my mother would be there to stop me from   
exacting a punishment that was well deserved.  
"Serenity... I am glad to see that you are well, daughter. It is not too  
unusual to find that you and I arrived to punish your father on the same night.  
Although the punishment that you had devised was not something that I would  
have ever thought of."  
I lowered my head. I felt that I had shamed my mother in my choice of  
paths, but she did not look as if she was ashamed of me. Just vaguely amused.  
I wondered what she knew. Did she know of the history of Endymion, and what   
I now was? Or did she think that my Endymion had saved me from a fate that  
ended in death?  
"Do not look so worried daughter. I know who Endymion is. You must  
think that I did not glance towards your way when I had made my way to the   
Summerland. I understand your path, Serenity. I do not blame you for chosing  
to be with Endymion instead of walking back on a new chance of life. You knew  
in your heart that there was nothing back in this town for you. I knew our paths  
would meet again, though."  
I nodded weakly, and looked at the sleeping figure of my father on  
the bed, then at the cold look in my mother's eyes. Somehow I didn't think that  
taking a drink or two from my father would be a suitable enough punishment,  
and what my mother had planned for him would stay in his mind for a much   
longer point of time. I wished that I hugged my mother, but she only gave me  
a brief smile before her attention again focused on my father.  
"Serenity, leave now. Spend some time with your beloved, and search  
for the one that will lift the darkness." She seemed to waver before me, and I  
saw no more as Endymion and I left the room, and left behind the last link to my  
past. Forever.  
  
  
Leda was in shock as she felt the warm kiss of Marcus. It was like  
she had remembered, except that Marcus had never been this passionate with  
his kisses. He had held them back, the way a proper gentleman of the time   
should. Now his lips were warn, and fierce, and Leda suddenly sensed a trap  
beneath it all. She wrenched both her and Marcus out of the current time, and  
into a point far into the future. She was not even sure where she was, just a   
time that was so far removed from her own, that the people would only see it  
as a distant point in history.   
"Leda... where.. what have you done? Why are we here? Where is  
Pallas?" Leda glared at him.  
"Why are you so concerned about Pallas? Has she become the one  
you wish to be with now? Have you forgotten about the promise that you made  
to me to protect me? I thought I was protecting you, by not leaving you for bait  
for Pallas. I didn't know that she was watching me at the time! How was I to  
know that she had taken such an intrest in me so early? I thought I was saving  
your life! Do you know what had orignally happened to you?"  
Marcus shrugged. "I could care less. All I know is that my bethrothed  
decided to drain the blood out of me, then leave me with only two options. To die,  
and never see you again, or to join Pallas, and find you somehow. I find that you  
did this."  
Leda shook her head, wishing that she could wipe the tears from her  
eyes without smearing them all over her face. She knew that she was a mess,  
but that didn't stop her.   
"You listen... " She started, then looked around as she realized that  
she was drawing a crowed. She flushed, then dragged Marcus over to a alley.  
"You don't know what I went through. I watched you live on without me.  
Then I watched Pallas capture you and have you in a cage in front of me, as if  
she was serving me dinner. She knew that I was hungry, and that I wouldn't  
harm anybody. She knew it. So she waited until I was at the point of starving  
before she presented you before me. I thought I would save you all the pain of  
what you would go through by ending your life then. I knew that you and I would  
no longer be together. So, I made that choice."  
Marcus snarled, though, and Leda found herself pinned aganist  
the wall of the alley, with his eyes gleaming down at her with haterd. "You  
murdered me, you bitch. I can't... " His eyes unfocused for a moment, as if  
he had to collect his thoughts. A different emotion came into them for a moment,  
and Leda could swear that she almost saw her old love in there. Somewhere   
beneath all the brainwashing that Pallas had inflicted on him. Before he could  
say anything though, he was violently thrown off of her by a mysterious stranger.  
"So, Leda... we meet again." Leda stared with wide eyes at the tall  
man that she had never seen before. His dark blue eyes pierced hers, and she  
could not help shiver in the power that she felt about him, at how *old* he felt.  
As if he had been around longer than her time started on the earth.   
"I.. I am afraid that I don't know you, sir." She mumbled, and his  
grin unnerved her. "We have met you before, Leda, but you have not yet met  
us. Do not worry, the time will come when we will become better aquainted. I  
never thought that we would meet in the future to become allies in the past,  
though."  
She looked around, trying to see the other people walking around, but  
the only other person was a petite girl with long blonde hair wearing a school   
uniform, looking worried at the limp man on the ground.  
"Endymion.. should I take him somewhere?" She asked quietly, her  
voice seeming to be for their ears alone. He looked at Leda, head titled to the  
side, as if awaiting her permission of what to do with him. Her first instinct was  
to leave him there. No help at all. Or else to have him taken to the doctor in this  
town, and have them examine him. Find out that there wasn't something quite  
human about him. Then her mind flashed to the look he had in his eyes before  
Endymion had saved her.  
"Take care of him, please. I have to get back. I will look for you! When  
I find you, please.." Leda murmered, unsure of what to say. If what this man   
said was true, then he already knew her from a prior visit. She glanced at the  
girl again, who did not seem disturbed anymore by Marcus, but looked faintly   
amused.  
"So this is the one that was the cause of all your troubles? I wish that  
we could get rid of him now." Leda glanced at her sharply, and was suddenly  
overpowered by the feeling of age of this girl, too. How had she hidden it?   
"I control bonds, Leda. Do not worry. You could not sense what I was,  
for I did not want you to sense it. It is a power that you will develop in time. For   
now, face Pallas, and let her know that she will never be able to use Marcus  
aganist you again."  
Leda nodded weakly as the girl lifted Marcus easily in her arms as if  
he weighed no more than a small cat. She released her hold on that time,   
realizing that as she drifted back, she did not know the girl's name, and perhaps  
that was for the better. She faced Pallas, and held on to the hope that her luck  
would change in the future. She knew now that those two could be the ones to  
help her get rid of her unwanted Master.  
  
  
That's the end of that chapter, minna! Tell me what you think!   
^_~ Feedback makes an author happy, and yes, I do know what happens   
in the next part. Things are coming up, aren't they? I do want to thank   
Patch for being inspiration.. and Stormlight who got to read this first.   
  
Laz 


End file.
